


【剑始剑/无差】不胜酒力

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 剑崎一真喝多了，他决定电话骚扰相川始
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 3





	【剑始剑/无差】不胜酒力

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜看完直接导致我觉都没睡好，结局虐的我心肝脾肺肾一起疼于是用上午时间摸出了小甜饼。但魔性的是这篇甜饼数次差点摸成刀片，绝对是结局有毒  
> 灵感来自Drama 4，部分台词出处相同。铃村大叔就是修理工大叔，对不起00，这里借你的姓氏用一下  
> 都8102年了，咱们不能视频吗？怂什么！难道你们的战斗欲望还能隔着屏幕涌动起来吗！  
> 这里的设定是两人经常有电话联系  
> 他们属于彼此，OOC属于我

「……喂，您好？」  
「啊～～～晚～上～好～」  
「……你怎么这个声音？喝酒了？」  
「喝啦～真好喝啊清酒！比伏特加白兰地什么的好喝多啦～阿始你也应该尝尝嘛，别整天板着张谁欠你钱的脸！明明～长得～那么帅！」  
「………………」  
「诶？你，你干嘛不说话？我～知道了！被我的话中的真理震惊到了对不对！我，我我我就知道！铃，铃村大哥说的对！酒果然是，是个好东西！」  
「你这叫酒壮怂人胆……」  
「别吐槽！（相川始想电话那端的人应该挥了下酒瓶）你，你在，在人类世界都学了什么啊。还，还学会吐槽了。」  
「啧，注意用词。不会死不代表不会受伤，万一有人听到你那些Undead发言就不好了。」  
「诶嘿～阿始是在关心我吗～」  
「你想多了。话说你这是什么令人恶心的语气。」  
「我啊，在中东，这种鸡——不生蛋鸟不拉屎的地方，遇见了，铃村大哥。日本人诶，超开心。」  
「这位……铃村先生请你喝的酒？」  
「为什么不能是我请铃村先生？」  
「别傻了，你怎么可能往驾驶座下面放酒，充其量也只是放果汁而已，你其实没有比虎太郎成熟到哪里去。」  
「啊超过分！相～川～始～你真的是一个、不可爱、嘴又毒的、家伙！」  
「………………」  
「哼！」  
「………………你是喝了多少。」  
「和你没有关系！」  
「……你是笨蛋吗？」  
「我，我早就想，说，说一句，你这个，台词了，嗝。阿始，你这、家伙，嗝。我啊，当初，都特意过来和你打招呼了，嗝，你还，板起脸。居然板起脸对过来和你打招呼的人！差劲！差劲！最差劲了！嗝！」  
（「诶？是剑崎哥吗？怎么那么大的嗓门？出什么事了吗？」  
「……他喝多了，睦月你帮我问下橘，有没有什么醒酒的偏方。」）  
「总、总总是把人搞，搞得，嗝，心烦意乱！自己却总是，一副，冷漠的，样子！每次哦！好多次哦！过来，你都是『噌』地一下，嗝，变脸。『噌』地一下哦，『噌』地一下！听清～楚～了～没～有～『噌』地一下！」  
「……………………」  
（睦月：「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」）  
「诶？谁在笑？虎太郎吗？」  
（睦月：「是我啦，睦月，剑崎哥。」）  
「哦！虎太郎啊！嗝！好久不见，你还在喝，嗝，牛奶吗！」  
（睦月：「都说了是睦月啦剑崎哥……」）  
「你，你那个牛奶广告，我看见了哦！没错，中东也，也有哦！不错嘛虎太郎！喝了十年！终，终于，把自己，喝成了，代言！我，我得给你，鼓掌！」  
（啪啪啪的鼓掌声）  
（睦月：「……不我觉得虎太郎听见这句话不会觉得开心的。」）  
「哦铃村大哥！我的朋友哦！超，超喜欢牛奶的，朋友，过～了十年，终于把自己喝，喝成了代言！厉不厉害！嗝！是吧是吧！超厉害的！我，我们，干一杯，庆祝！」  
（睦月：「……我还是去屋外给橘前辈打电话吧。」）  
「……你在做什么啊，啧，适可而止。」  
「我不要！」  
「你怎么喝多了之后这么烦人。」  
「我，我才没有！我一点也不烦人！一点也不！」  
「自说自话些什么啊，蠢透了你。」  
「你总说人家蠢……话说回来，真崎剑一是什么名字啊……随随便便，嗝，拿别人的名字做文字游戏啊……还有你的写真集卖的也太贵了吧！可恶，量少，还总是限定版……嗝……混蛋……」  
「你买什么写真集啊，蠢的吗，我这里有底片你要的话我可以给你洗出来寄过去。是蠢的吧，脑子里除了战斗什么也没有吗？」  
「哦！是你当初说我们之间除了战斗以外根本不可能相互理解！现在又说我脑子里除了战斗什么也没有！你果然是个混蛋！」  
「还真是不好意思呢这句话让你记了这么多年。」  
「……过分的家伙。嗝。」  
「笨蛋。」  
「……诶？铃村大哥？不，不是，怎么可能！这家伙才不是我的恋人啦谁有那么差劲的恋人！」  
「……谁会和你谈恋爱啊，恶心死了。」  
（橘：「……我是不是听见了什么不该听到的东西？」  
始：「不，没什么。话说你有没有什么醒酒的偏方，赶快让他住嘴。吵一晚上了。」  
橘：「你们Undead喝多了人类的偏方怎么可能有用啊。」  
橘：「我也很久没听见剑崎的声音了，可以的话能外放下吗？」  
始：「啊，没问题。」）  
「可恶你居然还嫌弃我！你等着！ **铃村大叔我骗你的！我喜欢这家伙！我喜欢他十年了！相川始你听！见！了！吗！我！喜！欢！你！请！和！我！交！往！** 」  
推门进来的睦月：「……」  
站在门口的橘：「……」  
拿着手机的始：「……」  
喝多了的铃村：「啊哈哈哈哈哈有勇气！就是这样！喜欢就去追啊！真好啊年轻人！」  
「哦，是吗？嗝，我再喝一口……然后我就继续！」  
相川始：「………………」  
睦月：（不不不你不用继续，我不知道相川听没听到，我是听的很清楚。）  
「 **HA——JI——ME——听到了吗！我喜欢你！十，十年前，在木屋里那次，我，我对你，就有点动心了！** 再然后！呃， 我想想，好像你给，嗝，虎太郎通风报信的时候，更喜欢你了；还有什么来的？你不喜欢，嗝，Joker形态那次……其实Joker蛮帅的嘛……还有你，你，你卡片没了的时候，嗝，笑的真好看啊哈哈……还有什么来的？」  
（「橘前辈！橘前辈你怎么了！你要不要速效救心丸！你振作一点啊橘前辈！」）  
「啊不管了！反正我喜欢你！我不喜欢你干嘛为你付出这么多啊可恶！虽然你，嘴巴又又毒，脸还臭，但是，我就是喜欢你喜欢的没办法啊！」  
（「橘前辈？你说你还年轻用不到速效救心丸？那需要吸氧吗？我在医院当过义工学过几……好疼！打我做什么啊橘前辈……」）  
「喜欢你哦……好喜欢你……但是……不能见面……好想你。」  
「……」  
「看写真集的时候……才发现，我，嗝，我们，嗝，没有一张，嗝，合影啊呵呵呵呵……」  
「……」  
「呐，始……」  
「……什么？」  
「你有没有，喜欢过我？不是友情，嗝，另一种感情，嗝，一点点，一点点就好。有没有过？」  
「……」  
「……」  
「笨蛋吗你。一直都有的啊，什么时候有过。」  
「……是这样啊……嘿嘿，我好，嗝，高兴哦！好高兴哦！」  
「……嗯。」  
「就算不能见面……我也一直会喜欢你的，一直哦！一直……」  
【滴滴滴——】  
【您拨打的用户已关机。】  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【第二天】  
「哇啊！你干嘛啊！一大早起来五十八个未接电话！接通之后还一定要我和你视频！我脸都没洗诶！」  
剑崎一真头发乱糟糟的，他一边打哈欠一边对屏幕那边的人嘟嘟嚷嚷。  
「……昨晚。」  
「啊？昨晚我做了什么吗？我看看……」他迷迷糊糊低头，看清地面后瞬间清醒，「呜哇！这么多酒瓶！铃村大叔……？呃还在睡……等等我不会是喝多了吧？然后……呃……给你打电话来的？」  
「………………」  
「手机都打到没电了……我昨晚是说了什么啊……」相川始就看见那家伙凑过来一张俊脸，俊脸眼角还有眼屎，手指在屏幕上点点点，「我的天，三个小时？我和你聊了三个小时？？？我昨晚喝多了到底做了什么啊！为什么Un……还会喝多啊！」  
始作俑者看起来十分崩溃。  
「昨晚，都不记得了？」  
剑崎一真一合双手，九十度角鞠躬。  
「……真的，不记得了。如果我说了什么，忘了吧，对不起。是我的错。」  
「……」  
「呃，始？」我说了什么啊，等等我不会把心里话都说出来了吧？什么他嘴巴毒脾气差仗着自己长得帅……  
然后剑崎一真，看见相川始，露出一个清爽温柔的笑。  
「你昨晚说我嘴巴毒脾气差，还会『噌』地一下变脸。对就是『噌』地一下，你连说了四遍『噌』地一下。听见了吗？『噌』地一下。」  
剑崎一真：「……………………」  
剑崎一真：「对不起。」  
「还说你买了我的写真集，主要是抱怨定价。哦？没想到你还会买我的写真集啊。」  
剑崎一真：「…………」  
「你还嘲讽了虎太郎的牛奶广告，说他喝了十年终成代言。然后给他疯狂鼓掌。」  
剑崎一真：「…………」  
剑崎一真：「对不……」  
「你先别急着道歉，要知道昨晚虎太郎并不在，你这一串话都是和睦月说的。期间他强调了好几次他不是虎太郎。」  
剑崎一真：「………………」  
他每说一句剑崎的头都会低一点，等他说完，这个人已经要把腰弯到地板里去了。  
「最后……」  
「你说吧，」剑崎抹了把脸，一副视死如归的样子，「我挺得住。」  
「……交往，还算数吗？」  


FIN.


End file.
